Starving for Something
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: As Hope and Lightning head for Hope's hometown, he gets really hungry. Of course he doesn't want to admit in front of Lightning but she notices. What will happen when she gets him some food to eat?


**Kai: Hey guys :D! So I'm doing another short fic on LightningxHope fic. I always wondered how they go without eating for soooo fricken long XD well cept Lightning. But still. The only time I have seen food was when Hope got Alexander. Now I have only made it to chapter 11 (stupid leveling XD) so ya. Hope(i did it again) you enjoy! This is during when Hope is following Lightning to his home town. **

**Starving of Something**

Hope slightly groaned as he felt his stomach turn and twist, grumbling from hunger. He had been following Lightning for hours now. He looked around at the blue forest and the several monsters. Nothing he saw was edible. Oh he was starving! He wasn't use to in going without food for this long. As he looked in front of him at Lightning, he saw that she looked perfectly well and didn't seem to be bothered at all. He mentally sighed as he felt his stomach grumble angrily at him. He had to stay strong, he couldn't complain to Lightning that he was hungry. She would look at him and sigh and say that he was such a kid. He had to be strong, but oh he was hungry. So very hungry. He felt his muscles weaken and his stomach roar in hunger. He didn't know how long he could take this, but he refused to complain about it. Especially to Lightning. As they walked along, he struggled to keep pace with the female soldier. Forcing himself to push his limits. He gritted his teeth and held his stomach close, attempting to keep it quiet so Lightning didn't hear and he wouldn't utterly embarrass himself. When she turned around suddenly though, he froze in place and quickly brought his arms to his sides and stood up board straight. He stared at her scanning blue eyes with his green ones in silence. She had pretty eyes even though they could be cold as ice. They froze him in place, whether it was because they scared him or how memorizing they were, he wasn't sure. He blinked when she suddenly spoke out.

"Hungry aren't you?" Lightning said calmly as she looked at the young boy.

Hope opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance to, his stomach answered for him. It growled loudly that would put a Behemoth to shame as if saying 'Yes! Finally! Feed me! Feed me! Shove food in this kids mouth if you have to just feed me!' and Hope felt his face go bright red in embarressment. The last person he wanted to do something embarressing with would be Lightning. As he glanced up at her, she was looking at him with a calculating gaze and he could of swore her eyes held a spark of amusement. She turned around to face away from him suddenly.

"Stay here." Lightning commanded so forceful that he even sat down with a thud.

Hope blinked as she suddenly ran off and went off jumping to some direction. He had no idea where she was going but hoped she would be back soon. As he glanced around, he felt a bit nervous in being alone with so many monsters wandering around. He couldn't take something by himself. Maybe if it was small but something like a Behemoth would kill him so fast that he wouldn't have time to pull his weapon out. As he pulled his knees to his chest, he scanned the area for any monsters and Lightning. As he waited for several minutes, he was starting to get worried. He shouldn't be though, she could take care of herself just fine. She didn't need him. His hunger forgotten, his stomach turned in worry for the soldier. He couldn't help but worry. He jumped a bit when he saw her land right in front of him out of no where. She pulled something out of a pouch and threw it to him which he clumisly caught.

"Eat that. It should give you enough energy for travel." she said as she crossed her arms and looked down at him.

Hope looked up at her then at the pouch and opened it and drew back. It smelled aweful! Most horrible thing ever. It didn't look good either. He grabbed it and took the 'food' out of the pouch. It felt slimy and gooy and it was a bright neon green. He stared at the gooy substance and glanced up at Lightning who was looking at him expectingly. He gulped then took a deep breath, brough up his courage and slammed some of it in his mouth. He froze. It tasted like a gooier version of rubber. It was impossible to chew as it made squishing and squeaky noises. His tongue seemed to burn at the taste and he felt his body shiver. Yet as he took a glance at Lightning, he gulped the whole thing down. He felt like dying right then and there.

Hope looked up at Lightning. "What was that?" he asked not really wanting to know but asked anyway out of curiousity.

Lightning looked at him as she herself ate some of the green substance. "Behemoth blood that dried up. Mixed in with some tongue." she answered calmly as Hope was about to vomit.

"It doesn't smell or taste the best but it's harmless and will keep your energy up." Lightning said as she calmly ate her share.

Hope stared at her in amazement. How the heck could she eat that with a straight face?! It sure felt like it could kill you. It did however shut his stomach up. Probably never going to ask Lightning for food again. Yet he still felt some hunger. As Hope was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Lightning looking at him. She sighed as she took out something in another pouch. He looked up at the sound and saw that she had a nice bright red apple. It looked delicious and it sure smelled delicious. His emerald eyes seem to sparkle in hope for real food. Lightning tossed it down to him and he caught it. He blinked in surprise, he didn't expect her to actually give it to him.

"Eat it. It tastes better. I was going to save it for later but since your still hungry and your not use to traveling like this, I'll give it to you." Lightning said as she kneeled down in front of him to rest a bit while he ate.

Hope's mouth was gapped open as he looked between her and the apple. He then smiled and looked at her gratefully as he was about to take a bite but stopped himself. He looked at her. Lightning might be a soldier, but she had to eat just as much as him. He felt selfish now for taking her apple. He looked at the apple and split it in half and handed her a piece. She glanced at him a bit surprised. Hope blushed a bit.

"Well....even a soldier has to eat right? And well...I feel bad when I'm eating and your not...so...here." Hope said as he pushed the piece to her.

Lightning looked at him for a moment then a slight amused smile appeared on her face and she took it and took a bite out of it. Hope stared at her lips that was currently eating at the apple he blushed and smiled then started eating his apple. Maybe she wasn't as cold as he thought she was and their adventure together could actually be some fun.


End file.
